


Where Are They Now by Mousapelli  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It's supposed to be a joke, but when his students fail entirely to realize he's the Little Giant, Takeda is too embarrassed to clear it up. Ukai is never going to let him live it down.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 43
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Where Are They Now by Mousapelli  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Are They Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312135) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/04%20Where%20Are%20They%20Now%20by%20Mousapelli.mp3)

**Fic** : [Where Are They Now by Mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312135#main)  
**Length** : 0:07:54  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/04%20Where%20Are%20They%20Now%20by%20Mousapelli.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
